During the cruise phase, all unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) use an initial optimal communication topology so as to maintain a certain formation to fly towards a target area. Communication links in this communication topology are only one part of the set of all available communication links between UAVs, that is, part of the communication links are not used, referred to as redundant communication links. Due to reasons such as mechanical failure, external interference or so forth, communication failure may occur in one or more UAVs during formation flight so that some communication links in the current communication topology cannot be used, thereby resulting in UAVs cannot continue to maintain the formation and even leading to a UAV collision accident in serious situation. Therefore, it becomes a technical problem which is urgently to be solved for how to reconstruct UAV formation communication topology, that is, to select some of the redundant communication links for replacing those communication links which cannot be used in the original communication topology, so as to avoid UAV collision accident and restore formation.